


Dark World

by Sharkbait36



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbait36/pseuds/Sharkbait36
Summary: Haru is a vampire living on a mission with his group to keep peace in this world unseen and unknown by most of the human populationRin is a New York Cop with his partner and best friend SousukeKisumi and Hayato are werewolves determined to start a warA Vampire in the Shadows and a Cop in the dark now are about to be thrown together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Writer so bare with me i hope you like my story about my OTP 
> 
> Sharkbaiter FOREVER

I stood on top of a large building looking over New York and how it’s changed over the years. I still disliked the hustle and bustle of the crowds. Of course, the population and size had increased, which made it worse. If the vampire law hadn't changed New York would be the perfect open bar, but the law was clear; the loss of human life was unacceptable. A group of higher ups in human government had made a deal with vampire's years ago for human, vampire, and werewolf safety. It was going well until Rika, the head of the werewolves, died due to illness leaving her two son's to take over. Kisumi and Hayato Shigino. Their view was far different from their mother's, to rebuild their masses and spread fear was their joint goal ever since they met.

Kisumi loved annoying Haru. There was no hostility between them as such, he just didn't like him, and Kisumi loved irritating him, which brings us to why he's here. They'd gotten more brutal with each kill; the murders had started in London, then Paris, followed by some in Hong Kong, Tokyo, Sydney, and now they been forced to follow them to America. Los Angeles was the first city to be hit by an onslaught of unknown “animal attacks”, and they had managed to chase them all the way to New York City. 

Nagisa, Makoto, Hannah, and himself had been put in charge of watching over America. They'd followed and killed some, but somehow they got through to New York. Kisumi, Hayato and a few lower-born follows were here. Joy.

"Hey, hey lookie what Nagisa brought you all!"

"Nagisa, what are you doing with a car radio?"

"Well my dear Hannah, I ‘borrowed it’ from a cop car"

"…Why?" 

"To listen to updates see if Kisumi has made a move obviously." 

"You didn't hurt the cop's did you?" 

"No. I respect the law Makoto." 

"Say's the boy who stole the car radio"

"I didn't say I respect all laws… Just the one were we don’t kill people."

"ENOUGH!"

All three looked at Haru shocked.

"I don't want to even need the radio. Hannah has already retrieved all the missing person’s reports from the NYPD, no murders yet. Which means Kisumi and Hayato haven't made there move. I want to get to them before any more innocent people get hurt. Do you understand? Hannah, Makoto, I want you walking the street. Nagisa use car and the radio. I'll take the subway understand"

With the group understanding, they parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

"ARRRRRR SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE"

______________________________________________

"Rin, when was the last time you had sex?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You. Sex. When?"

"What the fuck has it to do with you anyway?"

"Because your my best friend and your being a fucking irritable twat go get laid"

"I am not... "

[All units we have a situation in Pelham Bay Park Station, possible homicide]

"Dispatch this is Officer Matsuoka we’re on it"

[Ahh Matsuoka, good. Call back up if you need it. Oh, and go get laid you miserable bastard.] 

Rin stared at the Radio in his hand (WTF!?) Sousuke was practically pissing himself laughing as he started the car and the sirens and they were on their way. 

When they arrived two officers were already on scene comforting a very pale maintenance worker who was shaking. 

"Sir, where did you see the body?" 

He pointed down a tunnel to his left with a shaky finger. Rin and Sousuke glanced at one another be they both headed down the tunnel. What they saw shocked and horrified them. Rin considered himself to have a strong stomach, but even he had to swallow the bile in his throat, and looking at Sousuke he wasn't fairing much better.

There, in front of them, was what appeared to be 3 dismembered bodies, the corpses ripped to shreds. They were almost unrecognizable from their once human figures. One had been as good as torn in half, another one was slumped over with his guts hanging out the other one's face was smashed in and a hole in his chest where his heart had been ripped out. 

It may have been Rin's imagination, but he swore he heard footsteps further down the tunnel heading away from them. Whatever the hell happened down here wasn't a normal homicide, this was a bloodbath. 

"R…Rin we, erm, we have to call this in." 

"ye…yeah. You call it in. I'll make sure nobody else come's down here."


	3. Chapter 3

Haru scanned the crowd at Grand Central looking for any sign of Kisumi or Hayato's presence. Hell any werewolf would do, but nothing not even a sniff ( what are you planning Kisumi ) he suddenly felt a presence next to him he didn't even look to see who it was. 

"Nagisa shouldn't you..?"

"Kisumi has made his move"

"What" 

"I was listening to radio when a call came through possible homicide at Pelham Bay Park Station so i headed there two cop's were there and my god there was three bodies ripped to shreds they certainly out did themselves it almost seemed unlike them" 

"Could it be another one of the lower-born followers?" 

"No from what i saw it was murder not a feast" 

"I'll head there now find Makoto and Hannah tell them and keep listening to that radio of your's"

"Understood be careful Haru" 

"Really not a problem"

______________________________________________

"Jesus Christ that smell that sight who or what could do that ive been a cop ten years and i haven't seen anything so horrific" 

"Sei what the hell are we gonna do" 

"......... "

"Sei" 

"First we close this area off, get CSI then forensics"

"SARG" 

They all looked around to see an officer waving at them, sighing Sei walked back to see what guy wanted, When he reached him he noticed he wasn't alone there stood near him was a slightly shorter man holding a badge. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Haruka Nanase I'm from the FBI"

"The FBI? ho..?" Haru quickly cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"I can explain everything soon. Right now, I have to see the bodies".

"That will be fine, but first let me call the director.”

"Yes, you do that.” Haru emphasized his impatience with a roll of his eye as his oxfords tapped rhythmically against the concrete. He couldn’t risk anyone catching onto their little ruse before Nagisa and him had a chance to check the bodies

“I'll just wait here, and in the meantime whoever is responsible for this will target someone else, I'm on the clock with this you know?" The unnamed officer was clearly uncomfortable under Haru’s insistent stare. He knew he was supposed to follow protocol but if what the witness said was true it was better to just let the men pass quickly.

"Fine. Follow me. You might have to cover your nose.” The man motioned for the two men to follow him as he made his way towards the entrance of the tunnel, clearly nervous about heading back towards the violent scene. “I'll just check afterwards, after all, badge looks legit." Haru couldn’t help but smirk at the comment, he would have to remember to relay the statement to Hannah.

"Thank you." Haru responded curtly.

They briskly walked along the narrow tunnel, almost rushing past the officer as they quickly made their way down to the scene. When they arrived they were met with more puzzling stares from Rin and Sousuke, along with the familiar smell of freshly spilt blood, the sensation making Haru’s nose tingle.

"Matsuoka, Yamasaki, this is Haruka Nanase from FBI." he gestured to the taller of the two men, only then noticing the Armani emblem on his suit jacket.

Sousuke, ever the critical one, was first to speak up.

"That was quick considering we only found bodies an hour ago." He glared at the two men suspiciously, but before he had the chance to raise any other questions Haru was brushing past all three of them to examine the remains. 

"The FBI knew about the situation, there has been three similar incidents between LA and here. We’re just here to see if the MO matches the previous attacks." Haru ran through his rehearsed response calmly like he did every time they had the unfortunate luck of interacting with local law enforcement. He spoke slowly, never taking his eye's off the scene before him, clearly searching for a tell of some kind. 

"Are you serious?"

Haru looked at the red head, noting the unease in his voice that matched his deafeningly loud heartbeat, his own senses unwillingly heighted by the sheer amount of blood surrounding him. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he took in the form in front of him. Even with his enhanced eyesight the officer was difficult to see in such dismal lighting, but he could tell he was scared, and understandably so. This was the most gruesome attack yet. ‘He’s hot’, Haru briefly allowed himself to observe (Nagisa I've spent too long around you), but he didn’t have the time to consider him further, they had a job to do.

"I don't joke Officer?..."

"Matsuoka."

"Officer Matsuoka." 

The three watched as Haru circled the bodies before bending down to take a closer look at the one furthest away from the group. "Hmmm."

"So… what exactly are you looking for? You've seriously seen things like this already? Shit…" Matsuoka shook his head in disbelief as Haru glanced up at him, noticing as the officer unintentionally shook some of his wine-toned locks into his eye, Haru’s hand twitched as he had half a mind to tuck the unruly strands behind his ear. He looked back towards the gruesome scene in front of him to stop his, annoyingly off topic, thoughts. 

"Yes, unfortunately this is becoming all too common, and I'm looking for… ah!"

Bingo! Haru saw what he’s been searching for, footprint's. Human and wolf. Clearly the officer's hadn't noticed, he didn’t question their capabilities as the oversight was likely due to shock, but he’s glad he was the first to acknowledge the tracks. He stood up and quickly started to walk away, mumbling to himself out of ears reach, leaving the other three stunned. By the time they processed everything that had just occurred the two men were gone. 

"Err… what the hell just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

In an alleyway not far from the station Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Hannah stood just out of sight. Makoto had been nervously fidgeting ever since he heard Nagisa's vivid description of the attacks. Nagisa looked indifferent, given he'd been the first to see it, and Hannah brows furrowed with concern. Haru had been pacing anxiously, trying to figure out their next move, vocalizing his thoughts simply because he couldn’t keep them in his head any longer-

"These attacks were much more violent than their previous, the question is whether it was meant as a message to us, or them. That's what’s been bugging me, what's there objective? Why be so violent? Are they just trying to scare the humans and insight mass panic, or is he telling us that he finally means business?"

"Maybe both? Maybe it's war to them?" That was just like Nagisa, always jumping to the most violent conclusion, Haru could only hope that wasn’t Kisumi’s endgame.

"No, given Kisumi's personality it's more like chess. He’s made his move, now we need to make ours."

"But given the fact you've used the ID I made you already the officer's probably already found out that the “mysterious man” that showed up at the crime scene isn't with the FBI. Meaning we can't use that trick again." Hannah was almost pouting, she had been really proud of her handiwork this time; she had hoped it would be useful for at least a little while longer. Haru ensured her that the badge would still be useful, he just couldn't use it on the same officers. They had wasted enough time as it was, if this was Kisumi’s way of saying he meant business then they needed to move quickly-

"Nagisa, I want you to use that radio of yours to monitor the situation, no doubt a lot will be said. Keep track and stay on high alert. Hannah, see if those skills of yours can come up with anything, if we run into officers Matsuoka or Yamasaki again we’ll need a cover story. Makoto, I want you casing the streets on foot, look for any sign of them, or any possible attacks. Do not intervene. Understand? Unless you know with 100% certainty that you can win, do not engage, they’re getting reckless, which makes them even more dangerous. In fact, that goes for all of you." They all nodded, before Nagisa raised his hand like an eager student addressing a teacher- 

"What about you Haru-chan?" 

Haru winced at his childish nickname, he’d be insisting on the group dropping the ‘–chan’ for over 3 decades now, but now wasn’t the time for petty arguments. "I'll stick to the underground, and I may try something else.” Nagisa’s perked up at the intentional vagueness of Haru’s statement.

"Wh.. " but before he could even begin his question Haru was ushering them out towards the main street-

"Go all of you." 

They all left, leaving Haru alone to think about how to approach his most recent plan. He looked back at the station to see the two officers coming out the main doors, still slightly pale from the previous sights. Looking at the redhead in clearer light it was obvious he was extremely attractive with features he'd never seen. He was well built, yet possessed a set of feminine magenta eyes (yep definitely hot… Dammit Nagisa!)   
______________________________________________  
Rin stood there he felt eyes on him but put it down to nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin stood just outside the station trying to get some fresh air. This had to have been one of his most difficult weeks on the force and it was only Tuesday. If this was how the week was starting off it was likely things were only going to get a lot worse, and likely a lot bloodier. His nerves were still shot from this morning; he couldn't shake the image of those bodies from his head, and those footprints... Was someone using an animal to help attack their victims. And that stranger, whom they had realized was in fact not part the FBI, what was he doing there, and how did he know so much about what was going on? It was summer so it wasn't cold, but he still felt a chill run down his spine. He felt eyes on him, leaving what felt like frost nip burns all over his skin, but he had to put it down to nerves to keep himself sane.

Rin turned to Sousuke, about to recommend they head to a nearby coffee shop to grab a latte, needing to bring some warmth back to his cheeks. But as he opened his mouth another call came over their two-way radio alerting them of another possible attack. Rin felt his heart jump to his throat, swallowing harshly to try and dispel the knot forming there. He looked at Sousuke, almost hoping he recommended they leave the call to another team, but he just shrugged and started towards their patrol car.

Making their way to the location given in the call, they found themselves leaving the city limits into a much more rural part of town; the towering skyscrapers disappearing in the rear-view mirror as they drove. Rin really didn't like this. They should call for backup. Looking at Sousuke his face seemed relaxed, but his white knuckled-grip on the steering wheel told a much different story. 

"Sousuke… Maybe we should call backup."

"No."

"No?!"

"We have a job to do. Plus, if this is a mad man and a rabid dog or something he's probably in the city still." 

"…. Maybe. Ok fine, you kind of have a point but still."

"It'll be fine Rin." 

"That's what they say in horror movies right before some poor bastard gets his head cut off."

Sousuke shot Rin a side-glance before pulling up to the address given, both took a deep breath before exiting the patrol car. Looking up at the building it looked like the Addams family house crossed with the factory from Texas chainsaw massacre. 

"Well Sousuke, this looks inviting doesn't it?"

"Wanna split up?"

"Ahh, famous last words."

Much to Rin's discomfort, they did end up splitting up anyways. Sousuke opting to enter the house while Rin investigated outside. 

Rin walked around slowly, and couldn’t help but take notice of the crippling silence deafening his senses. He could hear the wind moving through the barren branches of long dead oak trees, the eerie chirping of crickets in the distance, and the delicate crunch of dried grass under his feet. For a moment he thought he heard a twig snap to his left, pointing his Beretta 92FS in the general direction of the sound. But before he could squint to see what caused the snap he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the direction of the house. 

Sousuke! 

Rin sprinted back towards the house, cursing at himself for even entertaining the idea of splitting up, breaking down the back door with a strong swift kick of his right leg. He didn’t have time to see if it had been unlocked. 

‘That bastard, I fucking knew something would happen, he jinxed himself.’

Entering the house he raised his gun with shaky hands, everything had returned to its deathly quiet. He couldn't even hear Sousuke making it incredibly difficult to find him until he saw bloody paw prints near a door in the hall. Rin gulped audibly as he entered the room, gun still at the ready, finding Sousuke hunched up against wall clutching his shoulder with a bloody hand. 

"R…Rin. Fuck Rin, please get out of here! That… that THING, it's not normal! It, it doesn't, fuck it's...bullets d..didn't work. "

"Shut up you idiot! Don't try to speak when you’re practically bleeding out. I'm not leaving you, dya’understand?"

Looking down at his best friend he saw what appeared to be to be a large bite mark, a chuck of flesh ripped clean off, blood covering his uniform. This was bad, really bad. If they didn’t get him to the hospital soon it might be too late. 

Suddenly, creaky footsteps came from the hall behind him. Turning around slowly he was met with a sight that made his heart practically stop beating. The towering creature had the features of a wolf, but stood on its hind legs like a man. The beast still had Sousuke's blood dripping from its mouth, some larger drops falling onto its fur-covered chest. There were several clearly defined holes in its chest, and suddenly Sousuke’s words finally met Rin's ears. 

Bullets didn't work.

Rin's blood went cold as the creature advanced. Was this it for them? Suddenly, images ran through his mind, his mother, his sister, his friends. The creature stood before them growling with what appeared to be a dangerously fanged smirk. Rin started to stumble backwards, simply trying to put some distance between the monster and himself, getting even closer to his wounded partner. 

Suddenly, a look of pure shock graced Rin's, Sousuke’s and even the creature’s face as a hand and arm went straight through its chest. Then disappeared the same way it came. The monster turned slightly, and to Rin and Sousuke's greater shock there was a man holding the beast’s heart in his left hand. Rin gasped as he realized it was none other than the fake FBI agent from earlier. His expression was terrifyingly calm as he stared at the heart, then he said in a plain and almost bored voice, "This is the part where you fall down." and the creature did. 

When Rin snapped out of it he locked eyes with their mysterious blue-eyed protector, too shocked to speak. Looking back at Sousuke they exchanged a look, but when they both turned to face their saviour he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin took a seat next to Sousuke in the hospital bed, the surgeons had managed to stop the bleeding and get his shoulder bandaged up while he gave a debrief at the station. He was pale and weak from blood loss, but he was alive. The sanitary hospital smell brought a wave of unwanted memories of a boy 10, and a girl no older than 8 holding hands asking their mum why she was crying. Before he could finish his train of thought Sousuke spoke-

"Rin?"

"Don't ta... "

"What the hell happened back there? Was that real? I mean that animal…. that guy." 

"You’re in a hospital bed injured, they ran a few tests and said you didn’t suffer any head trauma … and that… that thing, didn’t even have a chance to injure me. Both of us as completely sane." 

"It was unreal, like something straight out of a classic horror film." 

All of a sudden the door to the room opened, their sergeant Sei walking in and frowning at the two of them, he was clearly not happy.

"So Yamasaki, you look like shit. How clever of you both to go into a situation with no backup."

Just then a nurse walked in looking a little shocked and worried. 

"O..oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Is it ok for me to stay? I need to check his vitals, make sure the IV doses are still suitable and the wound isn’t beginning to reopen." 

"That's fine Miss Nurse."

She smiled at him and proceeded to check his chart and the equipment he was attached to. 

"Seriously, what were you both thinking?" 

"Sir, it was my fault. Rin wanted to call backup but given that we were leaving city limits I presumed it was just a normal domestic disturbance." 

"You’re both idiots. You've been on the force for how long now? You both know the procedure." 

"Sorry…" They dropped their heads, apologizing in unison. Sei just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to help dissipate the tension building before crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"Tell me you at least got some information out of this disaster? Yamasaki what on God’s good earth attacked you?"

"It.... It looked like a wolf, but it stood on it’s hind legs at least. This thing was at least 7 feet tall, and our bullets had no effect." Sei’s eyes widened in disbelief, quickly double checking his officers medical reports to ensure he hadn’t actually suffered some kind of head trauma. 

"A wolf on hind legs…" Rin could sense his sergeant’s disbelief; he couldn't blame him for not fully believing them. Sousuke’s injury made him an unreliable source, and he probably wouldn’t have believed him either if he hadn’t been witness to whole event. 

"Sir, you can confirm this just go to house you'll find its body." Their sergeant face remained pensive, but Rin could tell he was starting to believe them by the way his grip tightened over his biceps. 

"Bullets-“ Rin continued before Sousuke jumped in-

"They don't work. I shot that thing at least 7 times and it didn’t even flinch."

"You’re going to have to forgive me officers, this is certainly hard report to believe. But I know you’re not the type to lose your head when you’re under pressure. For now just focus on getting better, don't worry about the attacks; I already have 6 officers on there way back to the house. Anything else?" 

This time Rin spoke up, 

"Sir, that phony FBI agent was there. He… erm… well he saved us." Sei’s eye went wide with shock as he turned to face him-

"What? How?"

Sousuke and Rin looked at each other with an expression that read ‘he'll never believe this’, but taking a deep breath Rin spoke up anyway- 

"He pulled its heart clean out from behind." Sei’s expression shifted then, to something much more grave and concerning before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"He what? Rin… do you understand just how insane that sounds?"

"Yes Sir. I do. But I know, WE know, what we saw. He’s the only reason you’re not sending two body bags with your officers." 

Sei pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. These are two of his best officers. Their not bull-shitters, and their was no way they just imagined everything that happened, especially at a time like this. 

"Ok. Fine. I’m still not sure I believe all this but I'll log everything when I get back to station. Matsuoka, stay here until I send another officer to watch over Yamasaki."

"Yes sir." 

With that, the nurse left walked out of hospital opened up her flip phone. 

"Nagisa, I need you to pick me up."

"Already around corner babe."

"Stop calling me that." 

"Hehe”


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Rin got home it was late and he was tired, but he dare not sleep afraid of the images that his mind may conjure. Images of bloody bodies, his friend in hospital giant wolves and a handsome stranger. 

Woah. Hold on. Handsome?

Well that couldn't be denied with his amazing sapphire eyes; he wasn't someone Rin would say was his type, but there was something about him the drew Rin in. He wanted, no needed, to know more. He collapsed on his twin bed falling asleep.

It had been only an hour when Rin stirred in his sleep. Ears picking up on what appeared to be a bang in his livingroom. Reaching for his nightstand he groaned realizing he'd left his gun in the draw. ‘Shit’.

Getting up, he tiptoed out of his bedroom, couching as he quietly made his way down the hall until his kitchen was in view. He slowly peeked his head out from behind his counter top giving himself a clear view of the living room. He was startled and confused to find that the dark shape of his so-called intruder was actually sitting on the sofa casually flipping through a magazine he’d left on his coffee table. Seriously? What the fuck? Clearly this wasn't a normal break in...

"I know you’re there Officer. There’s no point in hiding, I won't hurt you."

Letting out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Rin stood up, turned on an old lamp he’d placed on his side table for reading late night reports, and slowly walked to into the livingroom to face the very man who had lied to him and others, but also saved his life.

"I'd say something about breaking and entering, but given that you lied about being a high level government official I am fairly certain the law doesn't matter to you." Rin said frowning.

"You’re wrong on some level, I just respect a different law. My actions may seem wrong to you but I lied about one thing only, being a member of the FBI. My name is truly Haruka, there has been three attacks between LA and here, and the one in the subway has been the most violent so far."

"So are you on our side or what?"

"I'm on my side actually. But if you’re asking I’m a threat to you and your team. No, I’m not. I’m perfectly willing to work with the local law enforcement as long as my group and I have free reign to do our job. We will move freely and on our own schedules, I don't take orders."

"I have a lot of questions."

"And I have answers, but if you want them you’re going to need to keep your mind open."

"Alright also... erm… Thank you. For saving me and Sousuke I mean. I won't forget that."

"You’re welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Still a little groggy after being woken up in the middle of the night, Rin moved to lay down on the sofa. He threw his left arm across his eyes just barely peaking at Haru as he sighed and groaned in complete discontent. 

"So... you mean to tell me every damn horror movie monster, all these crazy myths we tell to freak out kids, are real?"

"Werewolves and Vampires at least... erm, Zombies aren't if that helps at all?" Haru shrugged, he understood that all this was likely… difficult to accept, so he was trying to answer each of the redheads questions as honestly, and as clearly, as he possibly could.

"So why aren't you sucking my blood?" Okay, well he had to somewhat roll his eyes at that question-

"It's against the vampire law, plus the last person's life I took tasted disgusting. I've been on a no human diet a while now to be honest." Rin hadn’t expected anyone to speak so casually about taking the life of another. He knew he should feel unnerved, terrified really, of such an honest comment, but it only left him more curious.

"So... when was the last time you last took a human life?"

"102 years ago." 

"What?! Then… wait... how old are you?"

"300."

Rin could only stare at him, mouth agape.

"Any more questions?" Rin nodded vigorously, any more questions? Was he joking? Yeah, he had a few to say it lightly.   
"How do we kill werewolves, is it silver bullets? Does garlic and holy water burn or repel you? Can you walk around in daylight, or do you turn to dust? Do you seduce virgins or lure women? Oh and a stake through the heart, does that kill vampires?"

"Ok silver bullets are a myth. Werewolves can be killed two ways, remove the head or the heart. Garlic and holy water, really? People still believe that shit? That's just for gothic horror novels. I can walk around in daylight just fine, but not if the sun is high, it hurts my skin. I don't “seduce” anyone and I have no interest in women… I'm gay. Lastly, a stake through the heart would kill anyone, fact or fiction." Rin took in the information as quickly as he could, willing his brain to ignore the uncanniness of the entire situation and just take everything in.

"Ok. Cool. Also a gay vampire? That seems a little weird..."

"I just told you your childhood nightmares are real and a lot less vulnerable than you originally thought, and my sexuality is what you choose to find weird and comment on?” Haru sighed shaking his head, well at least this one didn’t seem to scare easily. “It’s really not all that strange, most vampire's are bisexual by nature, sex is just sex until you find your mate." 

"Have you found your mate?" 

“No. I haven't had sex in 300 years now." 

"Fuck... and I thought 6 month was bad." 

Haru couldn't help but smile, he liked this human and it didn't hurt he was easy on the eyes. Very easy, probably the hottest thing Haru had ever seen if he was being honest. 

“Do you...’’

“No, I don't turn into a bat.’’ 

“Oh...” 

“You sound disappointed?’’

“No, just don't think I can enjoy a classic horror novel or film ever again.”

Haru smiled. That was twice in less than 30 minutes now. This was unlike him, but the man in front of him made him feel different. He was completely out of his comfort zone, but the more he was in his presence the more he didn't mind. 

“I need to go, but I’ll be back soon. Feel free to relay all of this to your superiors.”

“Will I see you again?”

“You will. I'll make sure of it.”

“So you gonna jump out of the window and disappear into the night?”

“Why? What's wrong with your front door?”

“Well nothing just...”

“You thought it would be more dramatic?”

“Well... what's wrong with a bit of drama?” He found himself giving Haru a smirk. He’s always had a flare for the more dramatic things in life, and seeing as his had turned into a gothic horror recently he’d expected more of it.   
Damn. Haru couldn’t say no to a face like that. He supposed a little drama wouldn’t kill him.

“Fine, close your eyes count to 5.”

Rin closed his eyes wondering if Haru was joking, but started counting anyway. When he opened his eyes Haru was gone and the window was open. Smirking once again, he closed it, making sure to lock it securely this time. 

‘Well Haru, I'll see you soon.’ With that, he turned light off and went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rin and Sei walked into an interrogation room at the backend of the station, Sei nodding to another officer signaling she could leave. Before she was completely out of sight Rin leaned over to ask her if she would mind putting on a pot of fresh coffee; if their previous meeting was any indication of the complexity of the situation, they were likely going to be here for a while. She nodded in sympathy, painfully aware of how stressful homicide cases could become. They moved to sit down at the metal table across from the raven-haired young man who had arrived moments earlier. 

"Well Haru, I believe you have already been acquainted with Officer Matsuoka here."

"I have, hello Rin." He gave Rin the tiniest smile, subtle enough that Sei didn’t see, Rin wouldn’t have even noticed himself if he wasn’t looking for acknowledgment.

"Hey Haru." He gave a noncommittal wave of his hand in response, but his eyes betrayed him, lighting up with a childlike excitement. A look just as lost to Sei as Haru’s smile. 

"So I know what you are, and I know what the UnSubs are despite still not completely believing you. It goes against my better judgement but I’m forced to believe these, and pardon my bluntness, absolutely absurd claims because so far all our evidence seems to back them up. Now, if you could tell us about your history and any knowledge you have on the two of them, I want to make sure we’re all on the same page here." Sei was pulling out notepads for both Rin and him as he spoke, knowing they would likely need to write most of this down.

"Hmm, okay I’ll try… Now where to start?" 

"Good, and you can start at the beginning, any information at this point is useful information."

"Well, obviously the wars between our species has been going on for 350 years. I was turned back in 1717 by a plague doctor I was acquainted with at the time. At midnight around 50 years after the start of the war I was out late collecting water for our tea when a pack of werewolves invaded my village. It was a massacre. They killed mercilessly, women and children were easy targets, and the select few that had their lives spared were quickly put through an excruciating transformation to join their werewolf ranks. My parents were among those murdered, deemed too weak to be of use.

I ran home to find their bodies, but I was easily spotted by a werewolf foot soldier. As the beast was about to make his move a vampire named Goro Sasabe saved me, asked me to join him and avenge my family. I had nothing left but the hatred that had begun to fester in the pit of my stomach, so I agreed, but with the intent of preserving all our species. It was a little over 100 years ago now that a peace treaty was signed, and we came up with an alternative way to feed that didn’t place mortal lives in danger. Everything was running smoothly until this year. Rika, the head of the werewolves, died due to an unforeseen illness and her sons took over. They’re the ones committing these heinous acts. Their kill count is quickly growing, but they have also been turning people along the way, building up their ranks. Which may mean that along with new victims, new werewolves could be undergoing transformations as we speak." 

Both officers were frantically scribbling down detail after detail, unsure as to what would prove important in the future. Rin nervously glaced at Sei out of the corner of his eye, would he believe Haru? It was difficult to gauge whether the crease between his brows was from focus or frustration, but he looked conflicted. 

"Rin. Outside."

As they headed out into the office again Sei pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. He looked fed up and exhausted, despite the day only just starting. They made their way over to the kitchen, revelling in the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Rin moved to pour his Captain and himself a cup, briefly wondering if vampires drank coffee.

"Well, do you believe him?" Sei said to Rin with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, a part of my mind is saying wake up Rin wake up, and another is saying after everything I’ve seen it seems like the best explanation we’ve got, even if it is insane." 

"I agree… let's put our faith in the vampire for the time bein-" 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

"Come in." 

"Sir, that odd dark-haired guy is asking to speak with you two, he says it’s urgent. "


	10. Chapter 10

Sei and Rin entered the room to look at a slightly irritated Haru. 

"Can I go now? I have a job to do."

"And we don’t? We don’t have nearly enough information yet." Sei said frowning at the raven-haired man in front of him. 

Haru opened his mouth in protest, but before he could comment the officer from early burst through the door, her face blanched looking panicked. 

"THERE'S BEEN A MURDER AT THE HOSPITAL!"

The sentence sent a chill down Rin's spine, he rushed out of the interrogation room without even bothering to get any further details, Sei and Haru hot on his tail. 

When they reached the hospital they were greeted by pale, tear-stained faces, and when they finally reached the room they saw an officer’s body covered in blood, his throat torn open. The sight left Sei gaping in shock but Rin ignored the body and ran inside. 

He collapsed to the floor almost immediately, his shaky legs failing him as tears began to stream down his reddened cheeks. Rin barely managed to whisper his name before the air in his lungs quickly caught, forcing him to gasp for breath between choked sobs. His best friend of over 20 years lay motionless on soiled hospital sheets covered in his own blood, throat violently ripped from his corpse. 

Rin clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the horrifying image, screwing them tighter until the red dissipated to black. The stench in room forcing him to choke down the sickness welling in his stomach, dry-heaving before he managed to cover his nose and mouth with his forearm. 

Sei entered the room barely glancing at the gruesome sight, wincing before running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm... I'm sorry Rin. God I'm sorry." 

Rin could only double over in tears, shaking his head in disbelief.

“He… He can’t be gone, he can’t.”

Sei rubbed his back in soothing circles in a futile attempt to stop Rin’s shaking, Haru walking in and around the pair shortly after. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the violent display. He felt incredible sympathy for the young redhead, the first loss of a dear friend is always the most difficult.

Leaving the room, Haru quietly made his way down the hall, opening his phone and searching his contact list before storming out of the hospital; taking a deep breath as he hit the relevant number. 

"It's me. We need to talk." 

30 minutes later Haru stood on the rooftop of a high rise facing the hospital, the wind ruffling his jet black hair. He could hear the shrill sound of horns in the streets below. He recognized the familiar footsteps behind him, slowly turning around to face his friend. 

"Makoto, I need you to find the others,.There's been 2 more murders."

"What?" 

“Officer Yamasaki and another Officer at the local hospital, just as violent as the previous attacks. They’re deescalating and killing more frequently."

"Is that guy with the wine-toned hair ok?"

"You mean Rin?"

"Umm I think so, yeah Rin."

"He's fine. Devastated at the loss of his friend and partner, but his emotional state isn’t the most pressing problem..."

At that Makoto's eyebrows shot up

"Then?"

"How did they know which hospital Yamasaki was in unless...?"

"Well they both got attacked that night in the abandon house?"

"No. I killed that underling and there were no others around, I cased the grounds in case something like this happened." Makoto’s eye grew wider as the urgency of their situation dawned on him.

"So that means they were there watching police after first attack, they’ve been trailing them ever since!"

"Exactly."

"Which means Rin-"

"Is in danger. They know I've been around him, which makes him a target too." 

"Well then you need to stay by his side."

"Don’t worry, I intended to."


	11. Chapter 11

Rin got home an hour later, still shaking with a chill that wouldn’t leave his body. The worst of it had been giving Sousuke's Mum the news for the dreary halls of the hospital seeing as being so far away he couldn't even hug her.

Rin slumped onto his bed looking at a candid picture taken at Sousuke's 25th birthday party. His sister, Sei, Sousuke, and himself laughing and smiling together around a gag gift Rin and thought to give him.

Two days. 8 murders in two days, and one was his best friend. 

Despite everything Rin was exhausted enough to pass out, only to be frightened awake by a loud bang at his door. Grabbing his gun he barely managed to leave his room before he was pinned to his wall by one of nightmarish creatures he hadn’t been able to unsee, it’s snarling face just inches from his. Locking eyes with it he could see the pure hunger and hatred that emanated from the monster. He struggled in it’s grip when suddenly he heard his name being called and the wolf was dragged off him. It was Haru.

Blade in hand, Haru swiped at the creature, backing it away from the mortal behind him. Remembering Haru's words Rin ran into his living room, smashing the casing and yanking his Samurai sword off his wall. Another creature came through the door and Rin didn't even have time to think before he lunged forward, but before the sword could make contact Haru ran at him, got hold, and jumped through the window. They were 7 floors up, he was going to die; but the moment the thought entered his head Haru wrapped himself around him and shielded him from the impact. There was a loud thud beneath them as the hit the asphalt, followed by a loud beeeeep beeeep, a car skidding in front of the building. 

"Get in the car Rin."

"Wha... "

"THE CAR! NOW!" 

Multiple footsteps could be heard heading their way as Rin jumped into car; Haru slamming the door shut before hitting the roof, signalling the driven to step on it. Rin looked shocked, swinging around in his seat towards the back window to see Haru engaged in battle with the two wolf-monsters. Then the car took a sharp turn, tossing him into the side door as Haru and the werewolves vanished out of sight. 

"Who are you? Why- why did you leave Haru?" 

"Oh I’m sorry, I’m Nagisa, and don’t worry he’ll be fine." 

Suddenly there was a bang on roof and someone climbed in through sunroof smiling brightly at him. 

"Hey I'm Hannah. Hey Nag, where’s Haru?" 

"Playing with werewolves."

"Oh ok." 

Rin couldn’t help but get angry with their carefree attitude, frowning at the two-

"What about Haru? And where the hell are you taking me?" 

"Relax, He'll be fine dude." Nagisa said smiling.

"And we are taking you to a safehouse, Makoto is making you a bed and running you a bath."

Rin was too stunned to say anything else, his mind too busy trying to work out what just happened, who these people were, was Haru ok, and why were those wolves even at his apartment anyway? He wanted answers.


	12. Chapter 12

He'd been here over an hour now and was seriously starting to get pissed off. His best friend was dead and Haru, the guy who saved his life twice in under a week, had been left to face two werewolves alone. Yet these three were acting like it was nothing. the blonde who introduced himself as Nagisa was currently flipping through TV channels complaining that there was nothing on, that girl Hannah was sharpening a sword and axe, and Makoto was making him something to eat. 

"It's been like an hour, shouldn't we at least go look for him? Also you need to let me at least call Sei… Him and the other officers will be looking for me by now."

"I've already contacted your boss, lovely guy, such a flirt." Hannah said giggling, a slightly blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hey, wait a second I know you! You’re that goddamn nurse from the hospital." 

"Well spotted, she is indeed."

It was a beaming Makoto who spoke this time, bringing a plate of food in for him. 

"I hope eggs, bacon, toast, and tomatoes are ok."

"I mean yes, thank you, but... " 

"Rin, Haru is older than us all, he's dealt with hundreds of werewolves before, trust us, he's ok." 

Rin looked up at Makoto, it was hard to fight with that face. Despite being a vampire he had the face of an angel ( dammit ). Eventually hunger took over and he tucked into the tasty meal. 

Another 2 hours past and Rin decided he might as well wash up. He was soaking in bath, his eyes closed resting his head on bath pillow. The smell of lavender bath salts filled the air, but despite the peaceful atmosphere and warm water Rin still felt tense. 

"The others said you were worried about me."

"AHHH!" Rin practically jumped out of his skin, quickly sitting up to face the voice. 

"Calm down, it's only me."

"Haru wh... How? What you doing in here? I'm kinda, you know, naked here" he said flushed quickly gesturing to himself before frantically trying to rearrange his bubbles so he'd feel less exposed. Haru huffed amusedly to himself, Rin certainly was an odd character-

"I'm here because I was told you were stressing out, so decided to check on you. Also, how else could you bath if you weren't naked?" 

“Oh shut up, I was obviously getting at the fact that you’re here while I'm naked, not the fact that I am… It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Is that why it's been 6 months since you had sex?" Rin flushed at that, stuttering slightly before managing to speak again-

"N...no. That’s completely different.” He said while turning to tuck his chin slightly into his shoulder, avoiding the roaming eyes he could feel gliding along his skin. “You’re usually in love an… and you’re both naked." Haru just hummed in response before looking down at his blood-stained attire.

"I see. Well would you feel more comfortable if I was naked too?"

Rin sat there, mouth agape and completely stunned, was this guy for real? He must of been because he quickly realized Haru was already undoing his belt. 

"No, nono, stop STOP ok, I'm fine."

Haru glanced at him before beginning to refasten his belt looking slightly disappointed, but his face quickly went back to normal. 

"I'll be outside if you need me then..."


	13. Chapter 13

Rin left bathroom to find Haru sat on end of his bed. The scent of blood was in the air, filling the room with it’s iron-y undertones. He hadn’t noticed it earlier but he could smell it now he was out of the bathroom. He was also shocked to see just how much blood was dampening Haru’s clothes and dirtying his pale skin. How had he not noticed before? Oh… right yes bubbles, naked embarrassment. 

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, Haru frowning.

"Yes, it isn’t mine... It’s from them," he was looking up cautiously at Rin as he spoke, "besides, that isn’t really what matters. Rin, are you ok? I, I mean after…."

"My best friend of 20 years had his throat ripped out? Not really..." Rin’s voice was somber as he took a seat next to Haru on bed, but the latter could hear the bitter undertones.

"I'm sorry about your loss Rin. But don't worry, I can't bring your partner back, back I can help avenge him. I intend to stop them."

"I intended to-”

Haru interrupted the redhead, grabbing his hand quickly before fully noticing his own blood-sullied skin. Rin heard a muffled apology as Haru wiped away the transferred filth, but when he looked he still found the raven-haired man staring sternly at him.

"Sorry Rin, but you being out there isn't an option. It's far too dangerous, we'll handle it wit-"

"I want revenge" he said adamantly, glowering at Haru.

"And you'll get it, I promise. I'll just be the one doing it okay? I mean… the body count is at 8, maybe higher at this point. But don't worry, we'll get him soon." 

"How can you talk about murder like… like I don't know? The weather? Is that part of being a vampire...not feeling?" Haru couldn’t help his brow from twitching slightly, a small frown marring his face. He knew Rin wasn't meaning it as an insult but somehow it felt like one. 

"I have feelings Rin. I feel everything that you feel, but having been responsible for so many deaths myself, and witnessing so many more, I can't really say anything. I just do my job."

"Ok.... So you said you had a history with them? A...and all your ‘so-called’ killings?"

"Funnily enough, they are both tied. I told you before that I was turned in 1717, 300 years ago I turned into a brutal killer, did things that would make your stomach turn. 50 years of bloodlust and murder. Then one night, it was a woman in an alleyway, I sucked the life straight out of her and left her body in a crumpled heap. Later, I passed same spot and there was this tiny little girl cradling the body in her arms, tears streaming down her young face. I guess it must have been her mother. The sound of her crying... something inside me just broke. I stayed away from people the best I could, but the less I ate the weaker I became. Then, on one of my particularly bad days, I was ambushed by a pack of werewolves. I almost died, but I was saved by a woman named Rika, the daughter of the werewolves’ leader. She taught me an alternate way to live, a life without the need of human blood. We became good friends, she told me she wanted to change rules, change everything. Then one night, after weeks of not seeing her, she showed up to say she was in charge now."

Rin sat patiently, actively listening to Haru’s story. It was overwhelming, but it explained Haru's attitude. Despite his misgivings and want for revenge he'd listen to Haru, for now at least.


	14. Chapter 14

Rin couldn’t sleep. He’d been laying on this stupid mattress for hours now tossing and turning into a myriad of positions, but everything that had happened and everything Haru had told him played like a broken record in his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t erase the images of the victims, of his best friend of 20 years, from his mind. They were gone, possibly in the most brutal way possible. Rin found himself sitting up, allowing tears to roll down his cheeks. This gave him yet another reason to hate hospitals.

With that sombering thought in his head, he couldn’t prevent another past pain from sprouting in his mind. He remembers it like it was yesterday, but God how many years had it been? It had happened in his and his sisters childhood’s. He had awoken to the phone ringing, he heard his mother answer as he left him and his sister’s room. He saw his mum in tears with the receiver held loosely in her hand. That night, his father had been on a nightshift. He'd been shot, paramedics announcing he was DOA.

Despite his mother's misgivings, Rin joined the force. Sousuke too, claiming to his mother "Don't worry Miss M, I'll watch his back." He laughed bitterly to himself, ‘watch my back?’ Sousuke, his best friend, no that's wrong his brother was gone, because Rin didn’t make sure to watch his back. 

Sousuke's mother’s reaction had been reminiscent of his own mother's years early when he had told her. He was grateful to his sister and mother, who after hearing the news said they'd book a flight to New Orleans in morning. Not only would it mean they'd be by Sousuke's mother’s side, but they would be out of NYC and away from all the madness here. 

Realizing sleep wasn't going to grant him some temporary peace, he decided to see what his vampire guardian's were doing. Leaving his room, the place appeared to be empty; Haru, Hannah,Nagisa, and Makoto were nowhere in sight- until a voice interrupted his train of thought by Makoto himself. 

"Hello Rin, couldn't sleep?"

"No... Err, where are the others?"

"Hunting werewolves."


	15. Chapter 15

"So there off killing werewolves? Why aren't you with them?"

"Haru said i should stay here to keep you safe, he's quite fond of you?" 

Rin blushed to his roots ( what's that supposed to mean he barely knows him ) scratching the back of his neck and turning away. 

"I.. I don't know what your talking about we barely know eachother" 

"True but Haru work's differently he clearly feels comfortable around you because he talk's to you"

"I'm sure he speaks to everyone"

"Actually I'm the voice for Haru he rarely talks he allows me to with you tho he did it himself plus i volunteered to as i sympathize with you situation"

"Oh your really close to him? and you sympathize with me why?"

"He's my best friend and he saved my life i was travelling around America me my brother and father hiking when a wolf strange one bigger almost bear size, jumping on us i got knocked out for abit when i came too it had killed my father and my brother was trying to fight it off i got up and went to get my gun when i turned around it was ripping his throat out it advanced on me it bit my arm and knocked me back then Haru turned up killed it i was dying when he turned me" 

"I see good you have a friend and I'm sorry about your family"

"It's ok i have a new family now"

"How can you be so?"

"Detached"

"Easy i want a peaceful life"

"Hur" 

"If you never let the pain go your life it control's you and you will be forever trapped in your own mind" 

"Wow all this i have headache"

"Oh we don't have any pain killers"

"It's ok I'll take a nap"

"Good idea"

Rin smiled at Makoto and headed to his bedroom closing door he laid down on his bed should he listen to Makoto just stay put let them handle this, he knew the answer but could he pull it off looking out of the window he wasn't on ground floor but he was only a floor up he was nearly 6 ft if he dangled from window he could fall without hurting himself, climbing out of the window he took the leap of faith he was correct no damage no this was the time to seek the revenge he wanted then he could move off he walked away from the safe house and headed to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps i had a beta for the first 15 chapters last year but unfortunately when i got inspired again due to other commitments she couldn't do it so I'm having a go on my own i hope it will be ok but wanted you to know :)

Haru sighed surrounded by three dead werewolves Nagisa and Hannah had one pinned to wall each holding an arm. 

"Now I'll ask you again what are Kisumi and Hayato planning, and what do they want with the red head?" Haru asked actually sounding bored considering the vicious on slaugh he was dealing

The werewolf in question now back in his human form spat out blood "Not telling, and as for the red head Kisumi wants a new toy" 

Haru gave another swift punch to the gut, suddenly another person joined them the three vampires and werewolf turned to see... 

"Makoto what are you doing here?, aren't you supposed to be watching Rin?" Hannah said in a slightly shocked voice and Haru raised and eyebrow. 

"I messed up..... Rin said he had a headache so i let him nap, checked on him and he's gone" Makoto looked panicked and slightly ashamed 

"Nagisa, Hannah and Makoto finish this, Makoto don't worry i should've seen this coming myself that he'd pull something like this" Haru frowned at his own stupidity

Right now he had focus on finding the troublesome red head now Rin's a cop that would mean his instincts would kick in he'd go to the place of the last known attack the house next check subway. 

Luckily vampires were fast runners not light speed but deffo super human and the house location wasn't far at least in vampire eyes and how they viewed distance hopefully he'd catch Rin between locations soon he was speeding through fields and down sidewalks his own concern for Rin's safety making him move faster. 

Soon the house was in sight and to Haru's relief so was Rin until a dark shape caught his eye bigger then the normal werewolf it was also watching Rin oh no and it was closer.

One word came to mind. 

"Hayato" he whispered

The animal turned its huge head to look at Haru and almost looked like a smirk 

"RIN" 

Rin turned to sound of his voice unfortunately the wrong way to see the advancing werewolf 

"RIN YOUR 3 O'CLOCK" Rin spun around but it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Neither Rin nore Haru noticed the black car pull up behind Rin by time they did a large man had his arms around Rin a cloth over Rins nose the smell unmistakeable it was chloroform Rin was dragged into car once he stopped struggling. 

Haru leapt towards the now retreating vehicle but was knocked off course by the wolf both smashing to the ground looking up at it the wolfs grin got wider he seemed to be sensing Haru's desperation and getting a kick from it.  

Suddenly a flash of yellow flew past in hot pursuit both seemed shocked until it was time for Haru to smirk the wolf looked furious and ran off 

"Nagisa" he whispered but suddenly realized he was too far when a motobike pulled up beside him he raised an eyebrow when rider pulled the helmet off. 

"Need a ride big boy?" 

"Hannah wha...? nevermind go" with that they went full speed so they could catch upto the black car and Nagisa, suddenly Hannah brought the bike to a hault pointing to field where the yellow cab had gone off the road. 

Hannah got off and ran to it screaming Nagisa's name Haru felt guilty that he felt his priority was Rin 

"Hannah I'm going after them" 

"Ok be careful Haru" she said before he sped off.


	18. Chapter 18

Rin slowly opened his eyes to find he'd been handcuffed to a wall his arms above his head, looking around there seemed to be in a warehouse, there was lots of crates and he could smell oil and water from the machinery and the dock, suddenly he heard a voice coming from the shadows. 

"I see your awake little lamb?" 

He looked towards the voice to find a pink haired, purple eyed man standing in front of him smiling gently. 

"Man i love a man in uniform, so sexy and strong i can understand why Haru likes you"

"Are you the one who killed Sousuke?" 

"Good heavens no my intentions are far different from my brother" I just like to mess with Haru Kisumi thought "Let me introduce myself I'm Kisumi Shigino"

"Rin Matsuoka and i want to kill every last one of you fuckers" Rin was furious granted this wasn't the one who killed Sousuke but ridding the world of them seemed like a good idea 

"I can tell your slightly upset over recent events, quite understandable my brother can be a twat at times you know how siblings can be"

"Wh... ?" no Gou Rin felt all the blood drain from his body he mentioned siblings 

"Your sister and mother boarded the red eye to queens did she not" Kisumi smiled 

"If you hurt.." Kisumi held his hand up to Rin 

"Don't worry no werewolf followed them i killed the one that was gonna" 

"Why?"

"My motivation hasn't been war and blood shed i like messing with everyone especially Haru he is entertaining and thats the truth and i have known him many years and your the first human he's shown so much interest in" Kisumi seemed genuinely hurt by Rins opinion on him 

"Well sorry but my previous statement still stands i want you all dead, revenge for Sousuke and to keep the city safe" By this point Rin was nearly growling and Kisumi couldn't stop pouting 

Both stopped as there was a loud crash and Kisumi jumped to avoid the bike that had been thrown through window looking mildly shocked but that shock turned to a smirk, Kisumi went over to Rin and threw an arm around him.

"Haru's here"


	19. Chapter 19

Rin saw Haru stood on the window ledge of the broken window with the same bored look but his eyes held relief. 

"Kisumi" 

"Haruka so glad you could join us" said Kisumi like it was a family reunion and he had the biggest smile on his face

"Let Rin go and this won't get ugly" 

"Your attached to this human aren't you Haruka its so unlike you" Kisumi said raising an eyebrow 

"I will say this again Let Rin Go and it won't get ugly" 

before Kisumi could answer his phone rang checking message he looked disappointed sighing he looked at them both. 

"Well appears play time is over" 

Rin saw Haru ready his dagger and he bended down ready to fight but Kisumi just turned and left Haru seemed as confused as him after Haru freed Rin they checked the area was clear  before exiting the area and then Haru broke the silence. 

"Hungry?"

"Err i geuss, aren't you gonna tell me off or hit me?"

Haru didn't say anything the just walked the sun had almost set by they seemed to have  reached their destination a all night cafe which Rin presumed may have been for fisherman and truckers, when they sat down Haru stared out of the window as Rin ordered a coffee and egg and chips it was weird given what had happened just chilling Rin decided to break the tension. 

"Erm aren't you ordering?" 

"They know what i like here" 

"Erm i have more questions"

"Like?" 

"Do you mind read, see the future how about  changing peoples moods oh and causing pain without physically touching them, he mainly did this to break the tension and he still felt bad for being reckless Haru still didn't look at him but he heard him mutter. 

"Fucking Twilight"

Rin smiled but it soon disappeared "Haru I'm sorry i feel bad, but 20 years i knew him and he only joined force because of me and..."

The waitress came over 

"Egg and Chips and Coffee?"

"Thats me" taking drink and food off her after she left Haru spoke 

"You shouldn't feel bad your behaviour was stupid but justified, remember Rin we have all lost something or someone to the werewolves" 

"I know I'm still sorry"

The waitress came back 

"There you are Haruka" At this Rin raised and eyebrow she knew him, he watched her walk away before turning to face Haru again.

"Haru how does sh..." His sentence cut short when he saw Haru's plate wtf "Haru is that Mackrel?" 

"Yes its my favourite i live on it as good as"

"Thats not good that much salt is bad for your....." Was he just about to tell a vampire to watch his health HIS health he doesn't even have a fucking heartbeat why would he give a crap about his cholesterol 

"Your cute when your embarrassed" 

Haru's blunt statement made him blush his face the same colour as his hair 

"T..thanks" 

"Your welcome"


	20. Chapter 20

After finishing food both headed back to safe house again Rin felt a rush of guilt in the pit of his stomach he didn't even realize he'd stopped walking until he saw Haru turn to face him with a raised eyebrow. 

"They won't be mad Rin just glad your back especially Makoto" Haru said while holding his hand out to him he reached for it when something caught his eye. 

"Haru is that a cherryblossom tree?" 

"Yes, in Japan they call em Sakura trees" 

"I know their my favourite so beautiful and romantic" Rin turned to smile at Haru as he said this only to see him already smiling at him when he looked down he also noticed Haru had laced their fingers together. 

"Rin I've been waiting for you for a very long time" 

"What do yo..." Before Rin could question him on what it ment all he heard was three people screaming his name and the warmth leaving his hand as Haru left Rin to the three vampires and their questions. 

"Rin are you alright?"  

"Rin are you hurt?"

"Rin never worry us like that again"

"Makoto, Nagisa Hannah I'm sorry my actions were so reckless i just..." 

"Rin don't worry about it ok?" 

Rin looked at Makoto's face with the soft smile "Thanks man"

"No problem" 

Haru looked on as three questioned Rin he was both glad and disappointed he was glad because he got stopped from saying something stupid and disappointed because for the first time in both lifes he thought he'd found someone to connect with, someone who'd love him for him that he might feel both emotional and physical pleasures. 

But Rin was human not vampire he had a mother and sister he had a job a life, offering immortality seemed like a good thing but he knew better Rin would need to loose contact with everyone even watching from a far he'd see his sister get married never giving her away, he'd watch her children be born and grow never knowing uncle Rin, he'd see his sister crying at their mothers funeral knowing he couldn't comfort her.  

No he won't let that happen even if at the end of this he must walk out on love he would, he would watch as Rin would move on and eventually Haru would be a memory in the past but it hurt Haru he'd trained himself not to feel pain yet the thought of saying goodbye was heartbreaking. 

Eventually questions calmed Nagisa was watching TV with Hannah and Makoto, he was watching Rin sleep laid next to him. 

"Rin i have lots i wish i could tell you i have never found love.... You make me feel ..... i your special Rin your everything i didn't think i wanted and yet everything i think i need but i can't and soon when this is over I'll leave" Haru whispered only when Rin turned away in sleep  did Haru leave his side and went to roof. 

"Should've known you'd follow me up here Makoto"

"You should tell him how you feel Haru-chan" 

"No he has too much to leave behind, it wouldn't be fair to him also stop with the chan" looking sad and mildly irritated 

"Should'nt you let Rin decide that?" 

"No i ca.... " 

Suddenly a new voice interrupted them both 

"Haru i agree with Makoto" 

"Not you too Hannah" 

"Yes me too you deserve happiness, you deserve love"


	21. Chapter 21

Rin opened his eyes slowly and stretching looking at clock it was 10 at night wow long kip turning other way he practically jumped out of his skin seeing Nagisa just staring at him. 

"Sorry dude didn't mean to freak you out but you do have a habit of pulling a disappearing act" Nagisa said rocking back and fourth on his heels smiling

"Don't worry not gonna run i learned that lesson the hard way, Nagisa Haru said something that i wasn't the only one to loose something to the werewolves that where my behaviour was reckless yet justified like he'd seen that behaviour before" Rin didn't fail to notice Nagisa's smile falter and the fleet of sadness in his eyes "Nagisa I'm sorry i... i shouldn't of said anything" 

"Relax dude geuss its storytime hur"

Rin noticed that the words seemed out of place with the sad expression on Nagisa's face 

"I had a mate, i was in love once upon a time but the 5 years of happiness got ripped away his name was Rei Ryūgazaki he was a scientist i met Rei he was smart and sexy and impossibly kind we had are differences but we fell in love fast he was like Haru-chan he lost his parents to werewolves, we spent a year together him in human form for a year when the time came for us to leave he begged to come with us and for me to turn him so i did we had 4 more years of love and happiness then that day came we were petrolling a small town in france that had been victim to werewolf attacks Rei found a young woman and her child being cornered by a group of three he..."   
Nagisa closed his eyes taking some deep breaths Rin saw a loan tear slid down Nagisa's cheek   
"He tried to stop the attack as me and the others ran towards them we watched as Rei was ripped in half"   
Now Nagisa let out a shaky breath and looked at Rin tears in his eyes. 

"Nagisa i I'm so sorry" Seeing blonde like this made Rin feel shit for even asking he noticed Nagisa smile 

"Rin its ok i think i spent along time not wanting to remember because remembering that day is soul crushing, and remembering the happy times is a reminder of what i don't have anymore but.... Haru-chan once told me despite all that i have memories nobody can takeaway it made me feel better you have 20 years of memories with Sousuke he maybe gone but nobody can take that friendship away"Nagisa smiled   
"Haru doesn't want to loose you to them like his Mum and Dad like Rei not only that but do you want your Mum and sister to bury there son and brother ??" 

"I understand no more stupid and impulsive decisions" this time he ment it 

"Great you hungry ive been dying to make some chilli con carnie" 

"Sounds good"

"wanna play chefs assistant"

"Sounds even better" 

Smiling at eachother they headed for the kitchen


	22. Sorry peeps

Hi all promise I'm not dead its just been a rough year my mum isn't well and my depression and anxiety has been having a field day I will be getting back to story even re read it to refresh which sounds silly given its my story but mad year brain has been fuzzy I hope all who have been reading will still stick with me


	23. Chapter 23

Rin could'nt believe that after everything that had happened he was currently suffering not from werewolves or grief but the onion he was currently cutting stinging like a son of a bitch, looking at vampire next him the blonde was humming merrily to himself currently blending tomato's he could'nt help but sigh he wanted to stop say lets go fight but he stopped himself now wasn't the time to be stupid he had already and it got him nowhere he'd put his trust in these and pry it works out. 

He placed them thoughts aside now Haru * ive been waiting for you for along time Rin * what had he ment by that the others had interrupted them before he'd finished he decided to ask the giddy blonde beside him.

"Hey Nagisa" He kept his face down at the onions he was cutting 

"Yeah"

"Haru erm earlier said ..... ive been waiting for you for along time Rin .. eh what did he mean by that" he looked up to see Nagisa who looked sad but with a gentle smile on his face "What"

"Just happy for him" 

"Hur...what ... I still don't understand" 

"I think Haru likes you..... in that way" 

Rin felt his face was on fire and looked away scratching his neck feeling kinda giddy he replied calmly "Oh"


	24. Chapter 24

Hi, all I owe all fans and readers an apology I will explain now i put a small explanation on my other story but I got a laughing gif, this year has tough one you'll remember I said both me and mum were ill well my bug cleared up 

Mums problem is for life and I have taken over all bills doing over offered as I don't get much and rarely have much left to last me month its been stressful and my anxiety has been all over place 5 weeks ago it got worse this time for my entire family my grandad was rushed into hospital in pain due to a blockage in hernia they tried to different things but in end he had surgery it seemed to have been successful 

Unfortunately he got fluid on lungs and he had a blood infection we took it in turns staying at hospital but he still got worse despite the doctors and nurses best attempts two weeks ago he passed away we have had lots to do and the funeral is this week I have no idea when I will pick up but I very much want to finish this

For now I may do a couple of One shots as it will take my mind off things but I don't want to touch my bigger story and have it effected by what's going on


End file.
